Transcendence Book One: Blackbirds
by Therocker0325
Summary: Five kids living on the streets of the Ghetto have big dreams and aspirations. These aspirations, however, get them caught up in schemes and conspiracy that they could have never seen coming. Now, the kids have to deal with the worst consequence of all: Each other. Using own OC's and cameo appearances from some Assassins Creed Characters. In Progress.
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys! This is my first story, and I am attempting to do this on my phone, so I would appreciate some feedback on this. Thank you!**_

**Prologue**

"Listen to me! We can't do this! You don't see what this is-"

_"Of course _we see what this is! This is the opportunity of a god damn lifetime! What is the death of one man compared to us finally being able to feed our families!? Of us getting rich, and driving Ferrari's and Lamborghini's, and living in a 7 story mansion, and having huge parties!? **This One Act** secures us a spot in the life that only fucking Bill Gates has-"

"_**NO! **_Don't you see!? There is no happy ending to this! This isn't going to be all, 'Murder, Ciroc and Cocaine' like you think it is! There isn't a fairytale ending to this! THIS IS SOMEBODIES LIFE! I don't give a flying fuck who asked us to do this, I'm not going to be a part-"

"Too late! He's coming. Shut up, Cory!" Eli said as he cocked his silenced Makarov pistol that the guys from Abstergo gave to him to do the job. "Stop!" Cory said as he reached for the Pistol. "You are not killing this man! I won't let you!" Eli pulled away and pointed the gun at Cory. "If you fuck this up your going to be next-" "Guys, STOP!" Yelled K.C. as he pulled them apart. "Eli...Are you sure this is right-' "_What!? _Your on his side now!?" Yelled Cory as he sat behind them, hiding in the sewer tunnel next to the sidewalk in the Ghetto of Tacoma, Washington. That's what the all did that day, was hide and wait. Wait for the man with the Black Fedora and the Blue Suitcase. He walked across the street, waiting in the parking lot where he was going to make the 'Transfer' with another Abstergo employee. He waited there as Eli walked out of the sewer tunnel. He wanted to answer K.C. but he honestly couldn't. He knew it wasn't right. But that didn't matter. He was the only one who knew what they would do to them if they didn't accept the offer. So he, of course, knowing the prizes of becoming a Member, accepted the offer gracefully. Now he is here, a 15 year old with a pistol in his hand, walking across the street. He knew how dissapointed Cory was. He knew how confused K.C. was. He knew how mad Ashley and Rob would be. But it didn't matter.

_**PSSSTT-**_**Splat!** **The man hit the ground, brains splattered on the wall behind him.**

They would thank him later for this.

_**Stay tuned for Chapter One of this series!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Five Days Earlier...**

"Bro, I'm telling you, you and me...We are brothers till the end!" Cory said as they clang their shot glasses together and downed another shot before each raising a pipe and lighting up a hit of weed. "I love you dude!". "I love you too man!" They said as they hugged. They sat down on the back porch of Cory's house, as night fell across the Tacoma streets, making silence blanket the town except for at this house. They sat there for a minute, enjoying life, before they got up and walked inside, opening the large wooden door into Cory's house.

"Uncle Cory! Uncle Cory!" A little 5 year old girl ran up and gripped Cory's leg in a hug. "Hey Lin Lin! How have you been?" "Muy Bien! Dora taught me that! That means, very good!" "That's awesome!" He said as he lifted her up into a hug, before setting her on a wooden table riddled with dirty dishes and miscellaneous trash. Eli looked around. "This is a sad mess. It smells like diarrhea in here, and the fruit flies have made the area around the sink a colony! Why doesn't somebody wash the dishes?" Eli said, curious. "Because my Moms on strike, Talia is at work all day, and Gary is too old to do dishes. And Linda is only 5 years old. And I am always gone, messing around with you guys." Cory said as he walked from the kitchen to the living room. Couches covered with boxes and garbage bags of clothes and random stuff. The TV was buried in junk.

As they went upstairs, they heard guns going off. The screams of death. A female battle cry...And a bunch of buttons being pushed.

"Haha! That's right bitches, told you I could take you both on at once!" Ashley said as Rob and K.C. groaned in defeat and threw their controllers down. "Amateur's!" Eli yelled as him and Cory picked up their controllers and sat down. "Hey guys! Ready to get owned?!" Ashley said as she picked her load out on the new Call of Duty and 1v2'd Eli and Cory.

15 minutes later, she won. "Fuck you ho!" Eli said as he threw his controller. "That's right bitch suck on these titties!" She said as she set her controller down. "Thank you for the entertainment!" She said before sitting on Rob's lap. "You suck." "Only you, babe." Ashley said as she made out with Rob. "Get a room!" K.C. said as he walked away and left them to their buisness. K.C, Cory, and Eli all went downstairs. "I don't know guys...This is kinda weird. A big corporation like Abstergo, wanting to meet us at 7:00, in the middle of nowhere? I don't like this." K.C. said as he walked out the door with all 3 of them. "What are you scared?" Eli said as he walked forward. "Look how desperate we are. Look at how bad the situation is back at the house. Does it look like Linda has a future? Be honest with yourself. Do _we _have a future?"

**Stay tuned for chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

The night covered the streets like a sheet of black, with streetlights and cars acting as scissors to break through the darkness, only for a few spots. It didn't matter. The group always moved better at night anyway. They never knew why, it was just a natural thing for a kid growing up in the hood to take in the night as cover.

"You know, I bet its a job offer." Eli said as they walked, hood up and hands in his pockets. "Pshh. Your crazy." K.C. said as he walked. "Whatever brownie." "Ritz cracker." "Stained underwear." "Your right, that is my stain on your bitches underwear." All three laughed. "Pretty good one, blackie. Pret-"

"Hello, boys."

A voice came from under a dead stop light, the only one on the whole street, as a man in a black tuxedo, with a black tie, a black haircut, and a black undershirt, with black dress shoes to complete the gloomy set, stood in front of them. The only glint of color on his whole body, besides his pale white skin, was a cane he had, the cane only a king has, with a red cross on the top and a red cross on a ring he had on his finger.

"Dont suppose you support the American Red Cross, right? You know! Cure for Cancer. Disaster relief..." Cory said, trying to make conversation.

"Trust me, when you know the things that I know, you stop caring about helping people as much as you do helping your Family." "Oh I know a bit about that." Eli said as he left the group, and approached the man. "Elijah Ribbony, at your service." Eli said, his long blonde hair falling over his face as he bowed. "You know, that's a nice suit, but I'm afraid people will want to screw with you in this town with a clothing set like that." "I'm not afraid of a figeting tweaker." He smiled at young Elijah Ribbony. "And the names Ravencry."

"Ebenezer Ravencry." Cory said in renown. "The 3rd Richest man in the world...You work for Abstergo?" "Executive Manager. Not a high up place, really. There are others better than me. But I have much more privileges than most others." "Well why is that?" K.C. asked. "Respect. I earned it. Much as you can earn mine. And win many privileges." "Count me in." Eli said, as he stared Ravencry in the face. "Me too." K.C. said as he looked the man up and down.

"Me too." Cory said, hesitantly.

"Good." Ebenezer smiled a perfect white grin, obviously not real. "Then lets get started."

**This story is just beginning, stay tuned for chapter 3!**


End file.
